Why Sansa's in charge
by TheCheerfulCynic
Summary: People always praise Arya and call Sansa weak. When Arya did the same in season seven during their argument it was the last straw. Here's what would happen if Arya was put in charge.


Sansa walked to her chambers after another long day of ruling the North with Jon away. In all honesty it was about the same but didn't have the same spirit Jon gave the north men. As she walked up the steps and made her way into her room she heard the almost silent sound of Arya creeping behind her, almost. After so long Sansa was certain she could here a mouth sneak into the kitchen at the dead of night.

She sat down in the chair behind her desk, poured herself a glass of wine and began the easier but more tedious process of writing all the actions of the court down and writing the new decrees into law. That was the moment Arya desided to walk into her room and surprise Sansa. "My lady", Arya said louder than necessary.

"Oh Arya", Sansa faked surprise, she loved her sister especially after she killed Petyr Baelish but she didn't need to know all of Sansa's tricks yet, "What are you doing in here?".

"I want to rule the north for the day!", She declared.

Sansa sighed, "why?".

"To prove that I can do it better", Arya said proudly, "how hard can it be?"

Sansa thought about how bad of an idea that was, Arya seemed to think being good with a blade also made you a capable leader. Than again she still had no real respect for Sansa despite all that she went through. Perhaps one day would do the job and show her what Sansa had to deal with.

"Fine", Sansa said to Arya's surprise. "You will begin tomorrow. You can give up at any time by just telling me so".

"Deal".

The next morning Arya got up early and prepared for the day. She walked down to the throne room where Sansa stood in front of the northern Lord's explaining to them the situation. After Sansa finished her speech all eyes turned to Arya who stood there somewhat awkwardly in the door way.

Sansa stepped down and walked across the room in her typical high lord fashion taking a seat in a chair tucked away in the far corner with her usual blank stone expression on her face.

Arya walked to the front of the room trying to do her best to look dignified. "Let us begin", she declared.

Lyanna morning came first, a surprise to no one as she had been making quite the name for herself.

"Where is our king!", the young girl demanded earning many nods and mutters of agreement from the other lords.

"He is on his way back now. He should be here within the month", Arya said calmly.

"With the Targaryen girl", Lyanna added with venom in her voice.

"We've received news that he is sleeping with her!", One of the Lord's stood up and shouted leading to many to rise in agreement soon turning into an uproar.

Arya jumped back slightly at such an uproar which only seemed to egg them on. She could handle this, they were mostly just old men shouting at her she could take any of them on in a fight.

"Quiet", she finally ordered causing some to go silent but others only grew louder. She drew needle in frustration and waved it across the crowd causing all of them to go silent. "Now then", Arya said as she slowly pointed needle at each of them, "Any of you who object to the king come forth and I will cut your tongue out!"

The room went truly dead silent for a moment before another blade was drawn. Lyanna walked forward with a dagger in hand. "I am Lyanna Mormont of bear island. A noble woman of the north and I will not be threatened by a girl who has never spent a day ruling in her life.

"You dare insult us!", Another lord spoke up as he drew his sword.

"Your brother is a good and kind man!", Alys Karstark spoke up, "he forgave my and house Umber of the sins of our fathers. Lady Sansa may have spoke against us but she obeyed king Jon's word. You on the other hand threaten us despite our renewed loyalty!".

Yound Ned Umber stood next he was silent with his sword drawn. Lord after lord whose and drew their sword against Arya. She may have been able to fight any of them but not all of them. Her eyes bounced from face to face until her eyes fell upon her red headed sister who still calmly sat in the corner. She looked into Sansa's eyes and silently begged for help, admitting defeat.

Sansa stood and almost immediately the Lord's quieted down. Most kept their swords drawn and stayed standing but as Sansa walked by each sat back down quietly.

"Apologies for my sisters rashness she is good with a sword but not much else", Sansa glanced at her sister with a look in her eyes that said all that she needed to. Arya left the room as Sansa quickly turned it back to the business at hand. Arya hated to admit it as she walked through the courtyard kicking up snow as she went but she now respected Sansa. She had been in charge for less then ten minutes and nearly caused the over throw of their house in the process and started a war.

And Sansa had silenced them all like a stern teacher with school children simply by standing up. Arya understood now why Sansa didn't bother with blades. She didn't need one. Where Arya could kill off an entire house, Sansa could rally an army and take the entire North. Sansa was the real power of house Stark, Arya realized. ever since she had come back she had thought Sansa had been piggy backing off of Jon's power but know she understood Sansa was Jon's foundation of power and without her they would all probably crumble.


End file.
